CTU
, often abbreviated to C.T.U., was a professional wrestling stable in New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Formed by Jushin Thunder Liger in 2007. On July 6, 2007 The was disbanded when Liger join Masahiro Chono Stable's called LEGEND and stable broke up. History 2004 In July, 2004, Jushin Thunder Liger formed “Control Terrorism Unit” (C.T.U) with Jado & Gedo and Katsushi Takemura. On July 6 2004 on their first match has a stable Gedo, Jado, Jushin Thunder Liger & Katsushi Takemura defeated Hirooki Goto, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Ryusuke Taguchi & Wataru Inoue, Seventeen days later (Gedo, Jado, Jushin Thunder Liger & Katsushi Takemura) defeated Heat, Koji Kanemoto, Tiger Mask & Wataru Inoue.Heat's true success came after turning heel and joining Jushin Thunder Liger's new faction, Control Terrorism Unit (CTU). Having only been in CTU for only a few months, Heat defeated Jado in December 2003 to become a three-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion. After losing to Tiger Mask in the semi final of the 2004 Best of the Super Juniors, he found his new rival and defeated Tiger Mask. his IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship to Tiger Mask. After turning heel and joining Jushin Thunder Liger's "Control Terrorism Unit" ("C.T.U.") stable, Goto adopted the ring name "C.T.U Ranger Red". Heat Finished the Best of super juniors with 10 points with 4 Victories and 2 Draws and 1 Loss but he lost to Tiger Mask IV in the Semifinals. Romero finished the Best of super juniors with 7 points but he not reach to the quaterfinals. During their third reign, Jado and Gedo joined Jushin Thunder Liger's stable, CTU (Control Terrorism Unit). On June 5 2004 Gedo and Jado defeated American Dragon and Curry Man for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champioship. During his tour of New Japan in late August/early September, he started competing under his real identity as an Irish superstar. He eventually turned heel and started teaming with the Control Terrorism Unit (CTU) in an apprentice-type role. While teaming with CTU, he began a losing streak, aggravating his teammates to such a degree that they did not want anything to do with him anymore. This led to him being given one final chance on 6 October, where he lose to the occasion and impressed his CTU teammates enough to continue his association with them. To solidify his status with the stable, Devitt teamed with CTU leader, Jushin Thunder Liger to take on Wataru Inoue and Ryusuke Taguchi. In a huge twist, Devitt was the one to make the final cover on Inoue following a stiff brainbuster. From then on he was officially recognised as a member of the CTU. 2005 On Junuary 4 2005 Heat Lost the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship to Tiger Mask IV. On May 15, 2005, teaming with Minoru to defeat Koji Kanemoto and Wataru Inoue in the Tokyo Dome for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. In early 2005, Goto won the NJPW Young Lion Cup, defeating Hiroyuki Ito in the tournament final. Minoru finished the Best of super juniors 2005 with 8 points with 4 victories and 2 losses but he lost again to Tiger Mask IV in the semifinals. Gedo finished the Best of super juniors 2005 with 10 points with 5 victories and 1 loss but he lost in the final to Tiger Mask IV. Jado finished the Best of super juniors 2005 with 4 points with 2 victories and 4 losses. Black Tiger IV finished the Best of supers 2005 with 4 points 2 victories and 4 losses. Takemura finished the Best of super juniors 2005 with 4 points 2 victories and 4 losses. On August 25 2005 Black Tiger IV defeated Jason Rumble for the NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship. On October 8 2005 Black Tiger IV defeated Tiger Mask IV for the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship. 2006 On Febuary 19 2006 Black Tiger IV lost the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship and NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Tiger Mask IV and Goto and Minoru lost the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to El Samurai and Ryusuke Taguchi. On March 31 Milano defeated Larry Sweeney for the ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship. On May 27 Milano lost to Larry Sweeney the ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship. On July 8 2006 Gedo and Jado defeated El Samurai and Ryusuke Taguchi for the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship. Liger finished the Best of super juniors 2006 with 10 points with 5 victories and 1 loss but he lost in the semifinal to Tiger Mask IV. Jado finished the Best of super juniors 2006 with 6 points with 2 victories and 2 Draws and 2 losses. Gedo finished the Best of super juniors 2006 with 5 points with 3 victories and 1 Draw and 2 losses. Black Tiger finished the Best of super juniors 2006 with 4 points with 2 victories and 3 losses. Goto finished the Best of super juniors 2006 with 4 points with 2 victories and 4 losses. Minoru won the Best of super juniors 2006 with 8 points with 3 victories and 2 losses. Liger finished the G1 Climax 2006 with 2 points with 1 victory and 3 losses he failed to reach the semifinal. On December 24 2006 Minoru defeated Koji Kanemoto for the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship. 2007 On May 25 2007 Liger defeated Don Fuji for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. On May 2 2007 Gedo and Jado lost the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to Dick Togo and Taka Michinoku. On July 1 2007 Liger lost the Open The Dream Gate Championship to CIMA. On July 6 2007 Minoru lost the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Championship to Ryusuke Taguchi, later that night the stable was disbanded when Liger join Masahiro Chono Stable's called LEGEND. Championships and accomplishments *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **Best of the Super Juniors (2006) - Minoru **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) – Heat/Minoru (2) and Black Tiger IV (1) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (4 times) – Gedo and Jado (3) and Goto and Minoru (1) **ICW/ICWA Tex-Arkana Television Championship (1 time) – Milano **Young Lion Cup (2005) - Goto *'National Wrestling Aliance' **NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship – Black Tiger IV *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) – Liger **I-J Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Gedo and Jado *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Liger *'Toryumon X' **UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - Gedo and Jado and Takemura *'Toryumon Mexico' **NWA International Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Goto *'Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre' **CMLL World Lightweight Championship (2 times) - Romero Category:Units Category:NJPW Units